The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device package.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors have been widely used as the core materials of light emitting devices, such as Light Emitting Diodes (LED) and Laser Diodes (LD), for their physical and chemical characteristics. The group III-V nitride semiconductors typically consist of semiconductor materials having the composition equation of InxAlyGa1-x-yN (where 0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, and 0≦x+y≦1).
The LED is a type of semiconductor device that changes electricity into infrared rays or light by using the characteristics of compound semiconductors to input/output a signal, or is used as a light source.
The LED or the LD with nitride semiconductor materials is often applied as the light emitting devices for obtaining light. For example, the LED or the LD is applied as the light sources of all sorts of products such as the light emitting portions of the key pads of cellular phones, electronic display boards, and lighting devices.